


Interrupted

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Embarrassment, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Chris/Darren get an unwelcome suprise in the form of Darren's dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

‘D,’ Chris whispers, in between kisses. ‘What time are you parents-‘

‘Ages,’ Darren ensures him.’ Not till 8,’

Chris smiles and returns his mouth onto Darren’s, the older boy’s stubble scratching across his chin and making his stomach jolt in response. Chris moves his lips harder against Darren’s and grinds his hips up against the other boy’s, feeling the hard press of Darren’s erection against his own.

‘Oh.’ Darren moans as Chris starts to thrust against him and leans backwards onto the bed, pulling Chris down with him. Chris props a hand down onto the bed, supporting his body as he leans over Darren, both their lips and hips moving frantically against each other.

‘So hot,’ Chris breathes as Darren turns his head sideways and starts sucking down hard onto the scar which ran across Chris’ neck. ‘Want you so bad.’

Darren moans in response and bucks his hips up; the tightness of his jeans against his boner making things uncomfortably constricted. He squirms slightly as Chris presses his hips down firm onto Darren’s and starts rubbing, then grasping his hands at Darren’s waistband, fingers dipping underneath.

‘Oh yeah.’

‘You like that?’

Chris is teasing Darren, slowly tracing his fingers over Darren’s waistband, his slender pale fingers brushing against the dark curly hair leading down from Darren’s belly button. Despite Darren only being one year older than Chris, he was much more developed, already looking like a man whereas Chris had still kept his innocent looks.

 _Well, maybe not so innocent,_ Darren thinks to himself as Chris stops playing with the top of his boxers and sits up on top of Darren, straddling him.

Chris throws his head back and parts his lips slightly while Darren lets out a loud moan as Chris starts grinding down hard against him; their jeans creating a barrier between their slightly sweaty bodies. Darren thrusts his hips into Chris and they set a pace, quick and desperate, only broken by the occasional repositioning to get a more friction between their cocks or to let Chris steady himself.

Heat is pooling at the pit of Chris’ stomach and jolts of pleasure rush down his spine, causing him to break the muffled sounds of them breathing with eager moans and encouraging words to Darren, who is fully hard now, dick throbbing against the tight material of his jeans, desperate to be freed.

‘Chris,’ Darren groans as Chris starts to almost bounce on top of him, beads of sweat forming on his hir line, his cheeks flushed with arousal.

‘Yeah?’ It’s barely more than a whisper and Chris’ voice hitches, the low grainy tones causing the heat in Darren’s stomach to intensify, making his need to be touched even more.

‘Can you,’ Darren takes one of Chris’ hands and places it in between their crotches, encouraging Chris to palm him, the added friction over his hard cock making him groan in frustration.

‘There?’

‘Uh huh’

Darren’s unable to produce any words, the sensation of Chris’ hand rubbing against his cock with Chris grinding down on top is just too much. He doesn’t usually like coming in his pants but right now he couldn’t care less what happened, as long as Chris doesn’t stop.

‘So good,’ Chris groans, thrusting hard into Darren and causing him to tense up slightly as another unexpected jolt ran through his body and the heat grew. ‘So hot.’

The words have an immediate effect on Darren and he squints his eyes close, his face scrunched up with intensity.

‘You like that, huh?’ Chris teases, enjoying the sound of a whimper escape from Darren. ‘So fucking gorgeous when you come.’ Chris can feel how Darren’s thighs keep tensing in a hopeless attempt to calm his approaching orgasm, to let gt his body to hang on for just a bit longer.

‘Chris.’

‘I know.’

The warning has made the pair more frantic, more desperate and Chris carries on the stream of dirty, private whispers as he leans into Darren’s ear.

‘You’re so hot, so dirty like this.’

He gets a whimper in response.

‘So fucking desperate, aren’t you? So fucking needy.’

Darren bolts his hips up, startling Chris.

‘Oh, you like that, huh?’

Chris retaliates by jerking his body down on Darren, making them both cry out in desperation.

‘You gonna come? Right now, in your pants?’

Chris taunts the words over Darren, playing with each syllable and watching Darren’s reaction, his muscles tensing as he scrunches his face, the words feeding the irresistible warmth running through his body.

‘Please.’ It’s only a whisper but it’s all Darren can manage as he begs for more, for something to send him over the edge.

Chris grins and delves his hand into Darren’s pants, immediately feeling the warm, hard cock there, pre cum leaking out from the red head. He clenches his fist around it, feeling a loud hiss from Darren, and rubs his thumb over the head, semen wet against his skin.

‘Don’t come.’

It’s not an order, more of a request. Chris longs to see the boy unravel underneath him, lose control from his touch but he wants to make this last more, to be dragged out over the precious time they had left before Darren’s parents come home.

‘Chris, please.’

Darren’s face is crinkled up in frustration and his hips are helplessly moving against Chris’, body desperate to orgasm.

‘So needy, aren’t you? So fucking desperate.’

‘Please,’ Darren moans again, feet jerking around at the edge of the bed. ‘Please.’

‘You want to come?

‘Yes.’

‘Why should I let you? You’re so...naughty.’

Chris blushes at the words but to Darren they’re nothing but hot, the mood making them feel like sex to his ears. He doesn’t protest so Chris carries on.

‘So fucking desperate for me, with your stubble and stupid hair. Yet so fucking sexy, aren’t you?’

Chris leans closer to Darren’s ear, sticking his tongue out and licking it quickly, the words carrying on.’

‘I could keep you like this forever. Unable to come, so fucking close...’

‘Darren?’

It’s not Chris. Darren’s door is flung open revealing a man in trousers and a shirt, clearly back from work. Chris’ doesn’t jolt apart from his boyfriend but slams his face against Darren’s shoulder, trying to not only hide the blush spreading over his cheeks, but hide himself against the whole world.

‘Oh god.’ Darren sighs and grimaces at the situation as he moves apart from Chris and sits up, turning an impressive shade of pink.

‘Um...hi dad.’ He rests his eyes on his carpet, unable to meet the shocked face of his father.

‘Hello. Hi Chris.’

‘Hi,’ Chris squeaks, head buried into Darren’s pillow. Darren digs a finger into his side, making him sit up so that they’re both sat together on the bed.

‘I didn’t know Chris was going to be here.’ In all fairness, Darren’s father makes a good job of not being embarrassed. At least, not as much as the blushing teenage boys perched on Darren’s bed.

‘He was...he’s going soon.’ Darren mumbles and Chris nods his head.

‘I’ll...I’ll just be off.’

‘Oh, okay. I wouldn’t have...interrupted you two if I hadn’t heard Darren moaning. I thought...’He trails off and raises his eyebrows at the two and Darren is so, so grateful they kept their clothes on.

‘We were. ..just... we were talking.’

Darren’s dad nods his head and stares at the boys before leaving the room. Darren thanks him over and over in his head for closing the door behind him, unlike his mom who always insisted they left it open. He decides that maybe his Dad just doesn’t want to take any more risks in seeing them.

‘Darren?’ his dad shouts as he goes down the stairs. ‘Is Chris staying for tea?’

Chris’ eyes widen as he realises he might have to actually face and talk to Darren’s father after what just happened. But Darren sends back a ‘yes’ before he can stop him.

‘Darren,’ he says as they look back at each other. ‘Why-I can’t-so embarrassing-I hate-‘

Darren plonks his mouth back on to his and leans down.

‘Can we finish?’

Chris doesn’t need to reply as Darren starts thrusting into him again, hormones taking over the feelings of embarrassment.

They’ll worry about dinner after.


End file.
